Achi
|-|Achi= |-|Kachi= |-|Earth Mimicry= Summary Achi is the main antagonist of the first Sin and Punishment game and a primary protagonist in the sequel. She was the leader of the Savior Group before she gave her position to Saki and acted as regular member alongside Airan, but unknown to them she was secretly following her hidden agenda against the Creators. After her defeat, she would later lose her memories and found by Saki's and Airan son Isa, who called her Kachi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | 5-B Name: Achi, Kachi, Earth Mimicry Origin: Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth Gender: Shaped to be Female Age: Shaped to be physically 13 years old in the first game, implied to be far older Classification: Alien, Agent, Outer Spacean, Former leader of the Savior Group Powers and Abilities: |-|Achi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and likely 2. Able to travel in space), Flight, Spaceflight, Shapeshifting (Able to change her appearance), Body Control, Resurrection (Her blood revived Saki and Airan), Precognition (Is aware of future events), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Telepathy and Telekinesis. Awaked Saki's Ruffian Form and put Airen to sleep), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Regenerated from being reduced as a disembodied consciousness after the complete destruction of her Earth Mimicry Form), Transformation into her Earth Mimicry Form, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations |-|Kachi=Likely retained her previous abilities, Flight, Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly. Likely retained her previous regeneration), Weapon Mastery (Has mastery over her weapon), Energy Projection (Her weapon has a Lock-on system, can fire projectiles, or a charged one), Attack Reflection (Able to deflect projectiles), Able to connect with Isa's Ruffian Form preventing him from losing his mind |-|Earth Mimicry=Large Size (Type 4), Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Of Air based storms) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Stronger than Saki, Airan and Brad, easily shaked a military ship and blocked regular projectiles from Saki) | At least Small City level+ (At least as strong as she was previously, comparable to Isa) | Planet level (Heralded as one with large destructive power and stated by Deko to be capable of destroying entire worlds, transformed into a false copy of earth which was going to destroy and replace the regular one. Has not shown the full extent of her powers since she was merely testing Saki) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Brad, who moves fast enough to leave afterimages) with Sub-Relativistic travel speed (Quickly travelled to the atmosphere and later away from earth) | Subsonic with likely Sub-Relativistic travel speed (Likely retains her previous travel speed, travelled to the Air Fortress alongside Isa) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before, rotates and fires projectiles at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman | Class Z by sheer size Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't focus on physical strength) | At least Small City Class+ (Dealt the finishing blow on Orion Tsang) | Likely Planet Class Durability: At least Small City level+ (Quickly recovered from an energy infused punch from Saki) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Isa, who took attacks from Deko) | Planet level (Saki's Ruffian Form needed to convert her own attacks in order to inflict proper damage on the false planet) Stamina: High | High | Very high Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with her powers. Hundreds of kilometers with teleportation (Teleported from Tokyo to inside a military ship in the sea). | Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles. | Planetary. Standard Equipment: None notable | Her gun | None Intelligence: Gifted (More intelligent than Airan, devised a plan to subvert the Creators and knew how revert Saki from his Ruffian Form) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Achi | Kachi | Earth Mimicry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sin and Punishment Category:Treasure Co. Ltd Category:Nintendo Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Video Game Characters